


Some night I wish that my lips could build a castle.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sam ha un problema con i materassi degli hotel, Samulet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Sam è troppo presto" borbotta Dean "torna a dormire" mormora poi, tirandoselo contro e baciandolo sulle labbra. O almeno spera quello fosse l’obiettivo. Il risultato è uno scontro tra il labbro superiore dell’altro e il suo mento. Dean non sembra essersene nemmeno accorto.





	Some night I wish that my lips could build a castle.

A volte Sam è così stanco che gli fanno male le ossa ma non riesce a prender sonno.  
  
Ha quasi quarant'anni e i letti dei motel non sono più comodi come quando di anni ne aveva venticinque e stava cercando di dimenticare Stanford e Jessica.  
Cristo, se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto, solo quindici anni prima, cosa si sarebbe aspettato per il festeggiamento dei suoi primi anta avrebbe risposto  _una promozione_  ma ora l'unica cosa che spera è di arrivarci intatto, a quel traguardo, senza che qualche mostro, o qualche materasso, lo uccida prima.  
  
Dean dorme accanto a lui, senza maglia e l'amuleto poggiato tra il suo petto e le coperte, leggermente pendente verso sinistra. Sam, dopo tutti questi anni, continua a trovarlo adorabile.  
  
Gli passa una mano tra i capelli e si chiede se potrà proporgli di andare al mare, solo qualche giorno. Bere birra, indossare stupidi costumi e dormire su un vero materasso, quello di qualche hotel più costoso di quelli che di solito si permettono, tenersi per mano mentre passeggiano, di fare  cose stupide che lo farebbero sentire  _normale_  almeno per un po’.  
  
"Sam è troppo presto" borbotta Dean "torna a dormire" mormora poi, tirandoselo contro e baciandolo sulle labbra. O almeno spera quello fosse l’obiettivo. Il risultato è uno scontro tra il labbro superiore dell’altro e il suo mento. Dean non sembra essersene nemmeno accorto.  
  
  
Sam ha quasi quarant'anni, certe notti le ossa gli fanno così male da renderlo stanco morto ma senza farlo dormire. Alcune di queste finiscono con un bicchiere di troppo e una sveltina contro la prima superficie verticale, o orizzontale, che si trovano a portata di mano, altre invece con sogni che sanno di sabbia sotto i piedi, il sapore di un cocktail all’ananas sulla lingua, mente il dolore si attenuata a differenza della stretta di Dean intorno al suo busto.


End file.
